


零碎片段

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 没头没尾基本坑了的一些脑洞
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 1





	1. 来瓶统一绿茶吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生梗

檀健次是被咚咚的敲车窗声吵醒的，彼时他在梦里刚打开一盒速冲粉准备填饱肚子，那声音就撞进他耳朵里，可怜的人还以为是突发地震，扔掉手里包装盒就跑，紧接着一抖擞，猛地睁开眼，恍惚了好一阵才反应过来自己还在车里。

他眨眨眼，终于想起自己这是把车停在了校门口美食街附近等一个学生。说起来那个学生连名字都没报就发短信约他出来，说什么边吃边交流一下校舞蹈比赛的事儿。结果人半天没来，他又上一整天课，实在太累，直接趴方向盘睡着了。

他烦躁地抓了抓头发，要是抓出来是哪个，一定罚五百个后踢腿，左右各五百！

正想着，耳边又咚咚两声，檀健次循声看过去，来人虽然一头短发染成深棕色，但并不影响将其归为在校学生，没什么印象，应该不在他认识的学生范围之内，二八分刘海半遮眉，在额头两边梳得整整齐齐，那双桃花眼几番流转，同样也在打量自己。

眼睛挺好看。对上那双勾人心魄的眸子，檀健次不由这样想着，却忽略了男生挨在车窗玻璃上曲着的手指，直到那人扬起半边唇角，笑着又敲了两下。

“…噢！”他连忙伸手，探向一排按钮准备放下车窗问什么事，却鬼使神差地按下了开锁，那个男生会心一笑，拉开车门直接坐了进来。

“……”檀健次有些不知所措地僵在车座上，男生也不说话，只是相当坦然地看过来，然后将手里东西放在扶手箱上。

檀健次这才发现男生刚刚右手还抓了瓶饮料，……给他的？统一绿茶？他感觉自己眼皮一跳，这他妈的哪来的学生，难不成以为送瓶水就给补课？还是…怕挂科提前来打招呼？

男生看他依旧发蒙的样子似乎也有点疑惑，迟疑着开口，“…在等人？”

檀健次这下更蒙了，这人还知道他是来等人的，问题是他不记得这个学生啊？手底下也就四个班，有个这种长相的他不可能没印象，好吧，确实长得不赖，好好培养，说不定以后是个大牌儿呢。

不，现在不是想这个的时候，他收神点点头，“不过…这位同学，” 特意顿了顿，缓了语气，尽量不给对方来自老师的压力，“你是…哪班的？”

男生愣了下，显然没想到他会被这么问，但是很快就给出了回应，正宗桃花眼笑成了月牙儿，“音乐系，五班，需要报上名字吗？”

檀健次被这笑容闪了眼，心里不知道哪里噗得一下炸开，翻出了一大簇桃花，落了满心房都是。他有点怔愣地摇头，“不愿意就算了，那你上车是为了？”

这一下对方笑容是真的僵在了脸上，这年代干这个还得找个体面理由了？早知道不来了，男生忍不住低骂了句，“池约翰那傻逼玩意儿。”

“啊？”

“没，我…”他一句话说不下去，抿紧了唇纠结，半天才憋出后面，“…想…‘补课’？”

檀健次看他这么纠结，以为是特别了不起的情求，结果还是补课，有些好笑地看着他，犹豫了一下，还是伸出手拍了拍他肩膀，咧开嘴笑了笑，“早说不完了，让我猜半天！”虽然吓他一跳，不过冲着这长相也可以勉强答应了。

赵泳鑫惊愕地看向离开肩膀的手，又盯着他去拧钥匙启动车，觉得莫名一口气梗在胸口，鬼知道他干嘛听池约翰的话，出来找人约炮，好容易瞅见个对眼的，战战兢兢装作老手上了车，结果这么麻烦难懂。

不过…模样真的长得挺好的，气质也合他胃口，干干净净，细看过去便让人再移不开视线。睡着的时候如同一朵晚香玉，安静中摄人心魄，醒来后就像头幼鹿不知身处狼境，杏眸茫然地覆了层薄雾，显得湿漉漉的，诱人深入。


	2. 草木一秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古代架空

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章

霞光敛尽，天色向晚。

自北向南的林间小道上，一辆马车疾驰而过，车轱辘碾碎一地枯叶。

“公子，前面有间客舍，咱们要不要进去歇歇脚？”驾车的小仆不过十六七岁，声音尚带着些稚气。

马车速度慢下来，很快车帘被撩起一角，露出来的脸面容姣好，却是名女子。

“……姑、姑姑，”小仆扭头见着女子，面上浮现些许窘促，磕磕巴巴地低声唤道，“您、您看这天色也不早了…方才在那镇子上耽误了太多时辰…”

这会儿工夫，那家客舍已不足百丈远，女子闻言颔首，微眯着眸子看清那简陋的二层木楼，皱了眉毛，有些犹豫。

她在外闯荡这些年，倒不至挑拣这些，只是身后这位养尊处优惯了，不知……

“怎么了？”马车里终于响起一名男子的声音，略显沙哑，听上去如同染了风寒。

“无事。”女子思量片刻，或许是想到这荒郊野地的，住店总比赶路风险小些，便低头吩咐小仆，“前面停下吧。”

透过缝隙，可见车内摆设齐全，角落还燃着安神的香，那男子盖着薄毯，窝在车子最里面，露出浅蓝色云绣长衫一角。男子生得倒是俊美非凡，只是此刻一双桃花眼微阖，一副病恹恹的模样。

小仆吁的一声，马车在店门口停下，很快一个小二咧着笑迎出来。

“客官，打尖还是住店呀？”小二模样清秀，看上去比小仆大不了多少，瞧见这马车外观内敛大气，一看就是世家大户出门来的，一双眼睛都亮晶晶的。

“住店！”小仆手脚利落地从车上跳下来，回头朝着车帘恭敬道，“公子，姑姑，到了。”

片刻安静后，车帘慢吞吞被拉开，女子率先跳下车，姿容艳丽，一身大红色箭袖胡服光彩照人。

穷苦小镇子，哪见过这等英姿飒爽的美人，小二眼睛瞪得贼溜大，女子瞥见了轻轻嗤笑一声，抬高声音朝身后嗔道，“公子，还不快下来。”

应声而出的男子长发如漆，上半由镶玉银冠扣在脑后，下半随意披散，着一身烟蓝华衫滚银丝边，搭之月白色绣云绸带束腰，衬得身材颀长。

他桃花眼似水波，流转间动人心魄，英眉俊逸，鼻梁挺直，凸显出气质非凡。

让小仆扶下车来，得见其腰间佩了柄宝剑，剑鞘通体宝蓝色，首尾银质浮纹皆拥火红玛瑙，那剑柄单剑璏与剑镡又各列三颗，端得奢美华贵，只是比之男子浅淡穿着，反倒夸张了些。

这男子纵有如此风姿，可惜眉心微皱，面色苍白，目下带淡淡乌青，一看就知有病痛缠身。

这南北小道所连通的两个小镇普普通通，虽说常有江湖客经过，可到底说江湖儿女不拘小节，这般打扮在此地可极为少见，一看便是外来的有钱人家，小二头脑灵快，立马点头哈腰，忙不迭把三人让进大堂。

客店不大，堂中只摆得下三个方桌，两桌已坐了人，皆风尘仆仆的模样。

这三人一进门自然吸引了所有目光，正中间那桌围坐了四名彪形大汉，个个凶神恶煞，此时都停下筷子，扭过头来打量了他们一圈，目中贪婪之色毫不掩饰。

而他们身后东北角桌上，两个农夫打扮的男人面对面而坐，侧脸看来，眼神晦暗不明，视线倒是隐隐飘向中间那四人。

有趣。

女人将这些尽皆收入眼中，又看看身后男子对那边的各式目光不甚在意的神情，走到空闲的桌子旁，唇角噙着笑，摆手召来小二。

“麻烦小兄弟辛苦一下，再好生擦擦这桌凳，咱家公子哥儿对这些挑剔了些，着实不好意思。”女子语气平和，拉过小二时，顺便往人手里塞了块碎银。

男子跟过来，不置可否挑了挑眉，看着小二应声忙活间瞥了她一眼。

这般举措，显然已让旁人明白谁才是三个里说得上话的那个了。

女子不平回瞪，意指你那身打扮和那毫不作掩的气质让人不知道才难！

干咳一声，男子赧然地别开眼，低头摸摸鼻子，稍微收敛了些方才张扬的气息，待小二收拾完毕，率先入座。

“小店粗陋，贵客们想吃点什么？”小二意领神会地来回看着三人问道，却是面朝女子等待回复。

女子瞧也不再瞧男子一眼，掏了些银两按在桌上，指着那两位农夫，“同他们一样，三人够吃就可，对了，再加碗面给我们小蒜。 小蒜，坐。”

被点到的小仆听了缩缩脖子，磨蹭着坐下来，已是尽可能离二人最远了。

“好嘞，客官可还要酒？”

“不必。”男子抢先回答成功，朝女子抿了个得意的笑，把腰间佩剑取下来置于右手边，小仆忙站起来给他们二人斟了茶，又轻声坐回去。

红衣女子便笑着把茶壶往他那边推了推，“你也喝点罢，一路驱车不易。”

那十五六岁的少年登时满脸通红，搓着手坐在那里，头摇得拨浪鼓似的，“不、不渴。”

女子便轻笑两声，朝男子打趣，“我说公子，你这小书童还怪可爱的，咱们都出门半个多月了，怎得还这般拘谨呢？”

男子也面露悦色，看着被人说的恨不得拔腿起来就跑的少年，“在外不用拘泥那些，喝吧。”

这番对话落在别人耳中，只会是更为确定他们三人来历不凡。

先前被女子指到的二人对视一眼，朝她咧了个憨厚的笑，低下头继续吃喝，那几个大汉为首一个瞥了东北角一眼，看样子并未把两个农夫放在心上，一门心思都在这三个看起来手无缚鸡之力的富贵子弟身上，尤其是对着那女子，下流目光令人作呕。

一个打下手模样的，朝为首那个倾身，快速耳语几句，那人听了面露犹疑，最终点点头。

愚蠢，贪婪，往往置自己于死地。男子面不改色抿了口茶，一脸嫌弃地咋舌，放下茶杯推开，绝不会再动第二口的表情。

女子翻了个白眼，察觉到一旁有人起身，也举起茶杯作掩，小心提防起来。

方才给自己老大提议的人，拎着酒坛，摇摇晃晃走向客店柜台，选的正巧是靠近他们三人的过路。

男子微眯了眼，盯着对面缩成一团捧着茶杯，似是毫无所知的小书童，那男人走过来时，仰头猛灌一口酒，突然酒坛脱手，半数酒液都淋到了书童身上，酒坛也砸在少年瘦弱的背上，滚落在地，咣啷一声四分五裂。

男子一拍桌案，长剑刷然出鞘，冷冷剑刃霎时贴在那汉子颈侧，却被那人不知何时接过来的大刀撞开，四个大汉抄着家伙一齐冲了上来。

那小童却在那个对自己下阴手的男人经过时，突然扭身出拳，一拳头击中那人肋下，往后一滚，躲开另一边砍来的刀势。

“你奶奶的原来是个会功夫的！”那个壮汉被打这一下不轻，往地上吐了口唾沫，也不管那一对男女了，转身就专注和这个小少年拼斗。

那女子此时早掏出随便藏带的短剑，剑刃极薄且细，线条诡异，招式干净狠辣，明显比刚刚先动手的男子武功高出一截，那三人混迹江湖这些个年头，也不是吃素的，当下看出高低，知道女子那里讨不到多少好处，便盯紧男子，欲先解决一个。

为首那人正寻着个可趁之机，一刀劈向那男子腰侧，叮锵一声被长剑纠缠撞离，竟是刚刚那两名农夫中的一个，这两人功夫不低，一板一眼，像是官府来人，加入战局几个来回就击晕一个。

男子才察觉刚刚身后险情一般，转身挥剑，拦下乱飞来的一根筷子，看明白形势，当即躲到了女子身后，“娘的比我想象中难对付多了！”

女子踢中一人大腿，扭头狠狠剜了他一眼，“说话注意身份！让你冲动！人小蒜都没动呢，你还拔剑了！”

那头子眼看情况不对，竟被那两个朝廷走狗蹲梢了，“奶奶的，被阴了！”吼完，怒不可遏地甩起双刀冲向那男子，似乎认定了他们是朝廷送来的诱饵。

楼上一声高呼，“小心！！”紧跟着咚咚跑下楼的声音，可那男子正看着另外一边的混乱局面，哪料到这一击，直到跟前才瞧见，刀光凛凛，全然不及他反应。

大声提醒的就是个不大的青年，举着长刀就迎着那大汉去了，那瘦小身板，那毛躁动作，怎么看也不像会武功的，女子当即短剑出手，瞄准了那大汉的小臂破空直去。

那大汉却先一步止了动作，身体软绵绵地咣得倒在地上，短剑只来得及擦衣而过，钉入墙体。

那边打斗也刚结束，喘息未定间，一人慢悠悠迈下楼来，手提唐刀，貂领短袍，杏眸含笑，面白唇红，同先冲下来那位比起大概要年轻些，却沉稳许多，亦有少年郎意气风发之势。

反观那位大喊大叫着跑下来的，长相也挺俊，白嫩嫩的，可惜武功是真差，不知天高地厚的小子，都不知那面上自信从何而来，看那笑容满满的样子，可能还以为是自己把人撂倒的吧。

女子打量一番二人，手里捏着一根淬了麻药的细针，主动走到前者跟前，伸手递将出去，“小公子好手段。”

细针是从那个老大手背取下来的，当时能动手的也只这位了。

“过奖。”褐衣青年接过去，食指指腹在针尖一蹭，露出个单纯无害的笑容，扬手又掷出，细针没入边上被活捉后一直大喊大叫的汉子腰间。

这下四个都晕了。


	3. 鬼行千卷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 草木一秋姐妹篇  
> 鬼怪au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章

檀健次是个挣扎在演艺圈边缘的十八线小演员，比跑龙套的就好那么一点。要说长相吧，他也算是符合大众审美的那种好看了，演技也还不错，可惜人总傻实在，自己又闷，不善言辞，更不喜欢阿谀奉承，那些个大导演他连不上线，又推拒了些个小导演的“热情邀约”，一来二去自然就没几个待见他的，二十几了依旧没什么起色。

平时呢他就几个剧组跑，都不是什么重要角色，片场往角落一坐，压根也没人在意这么个人。

不过，单说不爱说话这一点，在一些长辈眼里吧，那就是听话。檀健次不争不闹的，偏招场务人员喜欢，这边忙不过来了，有时候就叫他和助理帮忙去拿东西，他从来不说什么，应一声就去了。

所以助理老说他傻，人善被人欺的道理从来都学不明白，他就笑着回道，反正没事做，正好活动活动，老坐着都僵了。

这天助理小姑娘请假回家，赶上剧组在拍一场酒宴刺杀的戏，整个儿忙成一锅粥，便叫他去拿几把道具剑。

檀健次照往常一样，点点头转身就往道具间走，这几场戏取景点偏远，场地不大点，道具间只得安排在角落一个小屋里。

那小屋他去过两三次，可真够破的，木头门老是吱呀呀地关不紧，锁随意地挂在那里，不会锁死，管事儿的倒也不怕招贼。锁上生了点锈，檀健次扭老半天才给扒拉下来，推门的时候还哗啦啦掉泥巴，好在他躲得快。

这种小屋采光当然不好，最近又下了两场雨，进门的时候，一股凉气就从小腿往上窜，忽地有一种怪异的感觉由心而生，好像屋子里有什么在等他进来似的。

檀健次下意识缩了缩脖子，笑话自己吓自己，他扯扯自己衬衫衣领，四下瞅瞅没发现什么不对劲的，便转到边上两排桌前寻着人家说的那几柄道具剑。

黑木的剑鞘…金色镶边……啊，这里！

刚瞧见要找的，檀健次便被旁边的东西吸引了目光，那是一柄通体蓝色的长剑，看上去已经有些年份，实在是保存得不怎么样，剑鞘颜色暗沉，剑柄几处镶银的装饰也褪色严重，还有几块嵌口，或许最开始是嵌着某类宝石的，反正此时所有的宝石已经不翼而飞。

最令他在意的是，刚一打眼时，檀健次觉得自己的脑子好像被针扎了一下，有很短一瞬的刺痛，如若不是疼痛太过剧烈，他甚至会觉得只不过是自己在恍神。

他咦了一声，走到那柄剑旁边，伸手便拿，触及剑鞘的瞬间，刺骨的凉意自指尖钻进身体，瞬间蔓延至四肢百骸。

檀健次打了个颤，赶紧又缩回了手，身后一串脚步声，有个小姑娘跑了进来，看他面色复杂地盯着那把剑，忙开口，“哥，王导急着要那几把剑呢！这个…？哎这个你要是喜欢，直接拿回去就行了，反正说是不知道谁弄来的，太破了，根本不能上镜，正准备啥时候扔出去呢。”

倒也不是说喜欢，只是……他看着那柄长剑，总觉得不自觉被它所吸引，却不知道为什么。他点点头，抱起旁边的道具剑，小姑娘想接过去，他躲开半步，摇头，“没事儿，怪沉的，快走吧。”临走又看了眼躺在角落的长剑，刚刚那是…？

一场戏直到深夜才拍摄结束，檀健次还是没等到自己的戏，他从自己的小椅子上站起来伸了伸腰，看着累瘫的众人，想想自己倒是挺清闲舒服的那个。他正准备跟着车回酒店，先前道具组那位小姑娘这时候跑到他面前来，冲他腼腆地笑笑，“哥，这个给你。”

檀健次啊了一声，有些受宠若惊，没想到这个姑娘还真把这事儿放心上了，他赶紧把剑接过来，这次碰到剑的时候，却没有白天那次奇怪的感觉了。

“谢谢啊，”檀健次把剑捧在怀里，琢磨着抱着上车会不会不合适，“这个真能带走吗？”

“可以，我跟老师说了，反正也没啥用，她没咋在意。”

“那我真就不客气了。”他收紧胳膊，剑柄靠在他胸口才觉出有些凉意，却是正常金属都有的那种。他有点奇怪，这剑虽然破旧了点，但是特别干净，难道道具师还会擦补这些没用的道具？而且…这个东西比他见过的道具剑都要更有份量，倒像是真的那种老剑……

深夜行车怕出事，大家都开得慢些，檀健次坐在包车中间，怀里还抱着那长剑，侧脸看着车窗外划过的一片片漆黑的麦子地。旁的人累了一整天，早就歪在车座上昏昏欲睡，除了前座开车的老师傅。

老师傅好像也是组里工作人员，平时没怎么打过交道，他只记得有这么个人，一脸憨厚平和，面上带着多年风霜的痕迹。

“小檀啊…”那师傅从后视镜看他好几眼，出声唤他。

打瞌睡的一个没醒，檀健次却是给吓了一跳，猛的回神，“啊？啊，怎么？”

老师傅握着方向盘，顿了一会儿才压低声音说，“我看你把那把破剑给带出来了？看不出来你对这个还有兴趣啊。”

檀健次低头看了眼怀里的长剑，或许是夜更深了，剑身好像比刚刚冷了点，他点头应声，“嗯，旧是旧了点，挺合眼缘。”他也说不上来自己是为什么稀里糊涂就把这把剑带上了，他对这个东西没什么印象，却又感觉似乎见过。

“是挺旧的，之前我看过，像是那里边出来的东西…看见那几个镶宝石的地方没，估计是叫人把值钱的抠下来，剩下这剑也没用自然就扔啦。”

“那里边？”

“坟头呗，哦就你们说的那些个挖墓的，唉，你说那群人也不怕报应么，天天刨人家祖坟……哎呀大晚上的不说这个了。”

檀健次心里一凉，好家伙，这要真是墓里挖出来的东西，可不知道沾了什么呢，当即就生了把东西找地方扔了的念头，又转念一想，挖别人墓的又不是他，他怕个什么劲，便摸了摸剑柄，心中默念:乖哈，哥哥带你回家，可别闹脾气。

且不说剑上有没有东西，要真是有也听不见啊，何况人家这剑少说也得上百年了吧，你跟谁哥哥长哥哥短呢？

年轻人一点自觉都没有，一路搂着剑就回到了酒店，下了车发现酒店门口还有剧组的车没走，好几个人叽叽喳喳围在那里。他好奇地走近了些，便听见那位眼下大热的女演员在说些什么丢了、完了之类的，他听不清，还夹带着抽泣的声音。

大概是弄丢了什么贵重物品，他撇撇嘴，正要转身准备进酒店，那几个人里有一个扭头瞧见了他，跟挨着的人低语几句便朝他过来了，原来是剧组的场务，三十多岁的李姐，平时很照顾他。

李姐走到他跟前，看清他手里的东西，“你还真把这个带回来了啊，又不是辟邪镇宅的宝剑，你说你费这个劲做什么。”

年轻人笑笑，也没说什么，那李姐又凑近了些，小声继续说道，“赶紧回你房间，尽量就别再出门了，明儿让助理给你带饭过来。”

这煞有其事的模样可给檀健次弄糊涂了，“出什么事了？”

李姐瞥了眼身后还哭着的“大小姐”，摇了摇头，“甭问了，挺邪门的反正，估计找不到你头上，不过注意点总是没错。”

…邪门？檀健次心存疑虑，点点头表示知道了，便转身走进酒店。

嗯？……刚刚往那边一瞥，那个女的身后是不是有团青雾？

他回头隔着酒店玻璃门看向那边，依然是那几个人在劝说女演员，并没有什么不妥之处。

或许眼花了。他耸耸肩，回了自己房间。


	4. 关于主播和陪玩的绝美爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主播x陪玩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只写了1.1章

1.

赵泳鑫是某热门直播平台的小主播，人气不算多高，毕竟技术摆在那里，几款MOBA游戏玩下来，没一个赛季上过什么顶级段位。

不过就凭借着那张脸和声音，入行几年来，还是吸引了不少死忠粉几乎场场不落地跟了这么久。

当一个主播，长得好看，声音好听，又爱跟粉丝们开玩笑互怼，即使技术没有特别高超，也已经够吸粉了。

可惜他虽然性子张扬，却从不肯掺和那些乱七八糟的人气活动，甚至从来没主动开口要过礼物，不过反正看他样子也不差钱，据说做这行就是兴趣。

但粉丝们不用说也都心甘情愿给他哗啦啦刷礼物，好几个是在直播间呆了好几年的，眼熟得很。

赵泳鑫真心感谢她们的支持，宠粉任务做得十分到位，每次粉丝们在直播间说点什么，只要他看见了都会回答，小姑娘们就都叽叽喳喳地，你一嘴我一嘴，今天吃了什么，明天要去哪，说什么的都有，三位数四位数观众的直播间气氛搞得像上万人。

哦，忘了说，赵泳鑫之所以人气没得很高，最主要的原因还是因为他是个深夜主播，那种晚上十点十一点开播，一直打到凌晨三四点，有时候玩起劲了干脆直接通宵，粉丝表示痛但快乐着，头秃就秃吧，能怎么办，还能离咋地。

这种主播，正常作息的铁定是没几个能坚持看下去的，好在这年头夜猫子真不少，那些半夜睡不着无意中点进来的，第一次都无不惊呼“我靠，这个点发现了个宝藏主播？！”然后纷纷路转粉。

还有些悲惨的粉丝，白天上课上班，只能拜托朋友录屏看回放，赵泳鑫后来知道了，为了照顾这些粉丝，偶尔也在白天直播一会儿，顶着黑眼圈出现的时候，可把粉丝感动的不行，一边感慨主播蜜汁作息，一边猛刷礼物。

又是一个兢兢业业工作、兢兢业业追主播的深夜。

赵泳鑫单人双排吃了把鸡，百无聊赖地点了几个粉丝的发言一一回答，然后提议，“要不还是四排吧，双排没劲。”

「SZ看我啊啊啊（lv6）:哥，你讲不讲道理，你用小号青铜嘚瑟啥？！」  
「就是！！还用这么骚包的名字！！！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈对啊，零零薰，怎么想的啊」

“这不是大号昨儿给封了吗，不用小号用啥啊，我也不想的我能怎么办啊。”赵泳鑫瞅着屏幕，翻了个白眼，抱怨着喝了口咖啡，切成四排模式，开始游戏。

「什么！主播为什么被封号啊？」  
「算了都是小事（LV4）:呸！怪谁，你怎么不说自己密码设置太简单被人给盗了呢？！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈真的吗主播被盗号这么蠢吗？」  
「思滴漏的发际线（lv3）:是的，还被人恶意用外挂刷战绩被封了/嫌弃」  
「前面的新人吗，这位主播一直很蠢，没有更蠢！」  
「谁说的，隔壁池老汉，全X网最蠢主播没跑！！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈我知道！！出门喝酒鞋掉了让人送回来的！！」  
「对对，还被电梯门夹了！！哈哈哈哈」  
「特别蠢！！但是可爱！！」

秒排，赵泳鑫趁着加载界面有点卡，转头看看弹幕，当下不乐意了，“哎哎哎在哪呢？聊别的主播合适吗合适吗？”

刚准备反驳密码的问题，就听见系统机械的女声提示已进入战场，紧跟着就有一声低沉的男生嗓音，“进来了吗？”

赵泳鑫皱了皱眉，进去立刻关了游戏的喇叭和麦，“完了，忘了点掉随机匹配了。”

「说什么来着，蠢！」  
「刚刚那个小哥哥声音好好听，我爱低音炮呜呜呜」  
「对啊，别关喇叭啊让我们听听呗！！」

赵泳鑫撇撇嘴，重新点开了喇叭，这回是个女孩子的声音，听上去挺爽朗的，话说了一半，“…得见，我还以为卡出去进不来了。”

“喔，还是对儿情侣，”剩下那个没听见声音，不知道是不是他们一起的，“真尴尬。”赵·单身多年·泳鑫看着直播间一群嘲笑他单身狗的粉丝，气哼哼地威胁她们再说就不给听小哥哥声音了。

“进来就好。”男生回了一句，游戏名“JC-T”后出现了个小喇叭，这名字还可以，眼缘不错。

“今天太卡啦，辛苦你陪我打这么久！”

“没关系啊哈哈，应该的。”

赵泳鑫纳闷，“现在的小情侣说话这么客气吗？”看了眼那个姑娘的游戏名，落纸云烟，挺文艺，“咋还不是情侣名啊？”

「可能是普通朋友吧！！啊啊啊这声音真的好好听啊，酥了」  
「我没疯（lv4）:心动了爬墙了，想要联系方式！！」  
「有没有女朋友吗呜呜」

“我也还没女朋友啊。”赵泳鑫嘟囔了一句，默默点了跟随“JC-T”跳伞，男生咦了一声，带着他一起跟随了那个女生。

“哥们你在啊，怎么不说话呢？”

「说话！！说话！！」  
「上呀！！！没有女朋友可以有男朋友啊！！」  
「对对对！！上呀！！」

“说啥呢。”赵泳鑫瞪了眼摄像头，点开游戏聊天窗口，敲了几个字:不方便讲话，打字吧。  
“噢噢，行吧。”男生转回去跟姑娘重新聊起来，一句两句倒也不像是亲密关系。

「男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！」  
「怂了怂了哈哈哈」  
「SZ看我啊啊啊（lv6）:稳住，可能老Z只是想刺探军情再动手」  
「有道理」  
「那不还是怂」

赵泳鑫一阵无语，他真的没喜欢过男的啊，这群小姑娘真能扯，不过这人声音是不错，对他口味，不不不，不是那个口味，是交朋友的口味！

那边两位有一句没一句闲聊着，多数时候都是女孩子在主动找话题，这边赵泳鑫一边捡东西一边瞥几眼弹幕，他转移话题失败了三次，粉丝们还在讨论小姐姐是不是喜欢这个小哥哥，绝了。

姑娘选的点还算苟，三个人悠哉悠哉搜完几个房子开始找车进圈，另一个？早跟着飞机掉海里死了。

“你开吧？”姑娘率先坐到了副驾驶。

赵泳鑫坐在车后，觉得自己应该在车底，“我的天，这破地方连个摩托都没有，太特么尴尬了！”

「哈哈哈哈哈哈单身狗的芬芳」  
「为什么在车里！！下来！！爬车顶去！！」  
「还好不是那种小卡车，不然自己蹲车斗里太惨了吧」  
「老Z你也有今天哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

然后三个人刚进圈不到五秒钟，以一个决然而优美的弧线，飞下悬崖，冲进大海。

赵泳鑫哈哈笑出一串高音，戳了个“干的不错”的快速消息表示嘲笑，然后才发现只有自己莫名其妙摔掉半管血，我操一声，又发出去一行省略号。

男生干咳两声，“那啥，嗯，不好操作，sorry啊兄弟，有药没？我给你个包？”

敲了个不用，赵泳鑫慢吞吞游上岸，给自己补满了血，看了眼笑了满屏的直播间，“这哥们车技想带妹，前途堪忧啊…”

「你带他！！！你带！！」

“我不，我带他干嘛啊，还不如带那个小姐姐是吧。”赵泳鑫刚打满血，头顶就响起了枪声，“操吓我一跳！”

“小姐姐别去那边，危……靠！有人打我！”男生话说一半开始拔声大喊，“疼！好疼啊我操！”

“我来了我来了，人在哪儿？噢——！杀了！好了！别动我扶你！”

赵泳鑫目睹一切，全程憋笑，“没前途啊没前途。”

“可以啊你！”男生赞叹一句，角色跪趴在石头后面，被姑娘救了起来，还惨兮兮捡了人家给扔的医疗箱。

姑娘叹了口气，开玩笑道，“没想到你这个陪玩儿比我还菜啊！”

“哦哟，陪玩儿啊原来。”赵泳鑫扬了扬眉，唇角的笑容更深了。

可能是因为还有赵泳鑫的存在，游戏里男生语气略显不自在，“唉你知道我又不是技术流，纯属被朋友拉过来撑场子的。”

“技术是菜，备注诚不欺我，奈何人好看…”姑娘毫不客气地损完，又夸起了长相，“下周我去北京玩儿，要下单面对面那种可以吗！”

男生犹豫了一会儿，慢吞吞应了句可以。

「我靠！陪玩！！！冲呀！！！主播！拉他陪你啊！」  
「麦子地种太阳（lv2）:拉他拉他！！一起玩儿几局呗！！」  
「声音这么好听！我也想让他陪我玩儿！！！在哪下单啊啊啊啊！！」  
「Z老师的迷妹（lv8）:噢我想起来了，这是TAI&MY的吧，我记得那天app开屏是他」  
「啥那是啥？」

赵泳鑫跟着沿着岸边找上去的路，看她们聊的内容也来了兴致，他听说过那个陪玩app，年初刚出的，听说很多游戏都有。

「Z老师的迷妹（lv8）:陪玩app，自己选网上线下，这小哥哥挺贵的！」  
「我知道他！！打得贼烂人超好看！！」  
「超好看？！！多钱！」

“啊？挺贵的？怎么听着这么别扭呢？”赵泳鑫杀了身后的电脑人，舔着包随口吐槽，眼睛瞄着弹幕，也在等那个粉丝回答。

「Z老师的迷妹（lv8）:呃？线上一小时三四百？」  
「哇！！」

“还行吧。”赵泳鑫给脚底三级头标了点，姑娘已经有了，就让那个男生过来拿，他这才发现这哥们竟然穿了个深灰色背带短裤，在沙滩上迎着海风跑过来，跟穿了短裙一样，绝了，太骚了。

「线下呢？！」  
「Z老师的迷妹（lv8）:一两千？反正四位数，不记得了，我没钱，没请过！！」  
「贵八说没钱！！！过分！！！！」  
「四位数！！一小时！！呜呜呜我好穷！！」  
「眼泪挂不住了」

“啧啧啧，这个看脸的时代，”赵泳鑫被辣了眼睛，转身就绕过了那哥们，毫不迟疑地自己上路了，“听你们说的，我都想跳槽了…”

「跳！！买不起线下，网上还是可以的！！！」  
「啊啊啊我想见Z老师本人啊」  
「敢说这个要被封直播间了哈哈哈哈」

“噢对对，不好意思，我刚啥也没说！什么也没说！”反应过来的主播抿紧嘴巴，听那对男女继续唠嗑，直到被一串枪声，和随之响起的男生陡然抬高、甚至压过了枪声的惊呼吓了一跳。

赵泳鑫欲哭无泪，“这哥们怎么一惊一乍的？！”叨叨着忙转过身，发现那陪玩小哥儿周围连个掩体都没有，果断先找到敌方位置，抬枪开镜，瞄准头部，一枪爆头。

还没来得及过去扶人，另一边姑娘也被打倒了，那男生连忙喊他去救小姐姐，不用管他。

赵泳鑫先扔了两个烟雾弹，估摸着血量和距离，“得，不救了，拜拜了您。”转头摸向那姑娘的位置。

「就这样把小哥哥抛弃了！」  
「真不救了啊哈哈哈哈」  
「大猪蹄子」

“你们怎么这样呢，不得女士优先啊？”话音刚落，头顶石头砰砰中了两枪，那边的兄弟已然成盒，壮烈牺牲。

赵泳鑫蹲在石头后边，给姑娘扔了两个包，结果人家道了声谢谢，还没被捡走东西，就被爆头了。

这叫以其人之道，还治其人之身？

赵泳鑫毫不客气地舔干净了姑娘的盒子，“估计头露出去了，倒霉姑娘，回去厚葬你！哦哟，三级甲，哦哟M4，可以啊…”

「明明是你太胖把人家挤出去的！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈太坏了吧」  
「我没疯（lv4）:舒服了！！」  
「冲呀！！！」

“哥们，靠你了！”男生珍重地说道，宛如遗嘱。

女孩子也重复了一遍，“最后一局！加油！！吃鸡我就下了！”

圈已经不大了，赵泳鑫躲在石头后面，等着刚刚那个开枪的人露脸。

“你们说，我能吃鸡吗？”赵泳鑫看着左上角人数，算上他自己只剩下三个人。

「吃鸡就拉小哥哥一起吗！！！」  
「那就能！！！」  
「拉他一起呀！」

“得了吧，你们给我钱啊，还想找陪玩儿一起打。”赵泳鑫又翻了个白眼，往右探了个头想开八倍看看情况，结果刚出去就中了一枪，忙缩了回来。

“东1…1…85？有人吧好像。”男生压低了声音提醒，低沉有力而性感，竟然让赵泳鑫心口一阵窒息，操。

打药间隙，扭头一看，好家伙，直播间刷了九组礼炮，520个一组，整整齐齐。

「SZ看我啊啊啊在直播间等级升到了lv7」  
「SZ看我啊啊啊（lv7）:够了吗！！不够说！！」  
「卧槽牛逼！！结婚礼炮都送上了！！！」  
「冲呀！！！开麦！！！！」

「Z老师的迷妹 送出 999束玫瑰」  
「Z老师的迷妹 送出 999束玫瑰」

「Z老师的迷妹（lv8）:好了，花也准备好了，上啊Z老师！撩他！！」  
「流下了穷人的泪水…」

赵泳鑫无力反驳，收了礼物，只能千不情百不愿地点开了麦，好吧，其实心里还是有点莫名小激动的。

怎么了，第一次约陪玩，不激动才不正常好吧！！

“嗯？哥们开麦了？”听到他清嗓子的声音，男生低声发问。

“你一会儿还有单没？”赵泳鑫也不知不觉把声音压低了些，一边小心查看周围的情况，一边问道。

女孩儿听见赵泳鑫的声音，哇了一声，突然闭掉了麦，男生倒好像一下子没反应过来，轻轻啊了声，“噢，你说那什么，陪玩啊？没了。”

「小姐姐被惊艳的反应和我当年一毛一样！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
「哈哈哈哈我也是，一听老Z声音就走不动路」  
「现在听这个JCT小哥哥也走不动了！」  
「小姐姐闭麦了可还行！好懂啊！！」

“要是这把带你们吃鸡，有没有好处？”赵泳鑫说着，往后退了两三步，仰身扔了颗手榴弹，“比如…你跟我一起打几局？”

砰，就剩另外一个了。

还好不是一队的，赵泳鑫得意地朝摄像头抿了个笑，快速起身跑到一棵树后。

JC-T沉默了一会儿，似乎在考虑，看到这波操作，“厉害啊兄弟，那我可以躺鸡了吗？”

赵泳鑫听了轻笑一声，探身点射，“当然可以，怎么躺着都行。”

画面一暗，大吉大利。

噢，perfect！

2.

赵泳鑫在结算界面加了人好友，通过的很快，他把人拉进队里，清了清嗓子，“咳，哈喽？”

JCT的小喇叭跳了跳，但没声音，赵泳鑫耐心等着，顺手点开了玩家信息，对着镜头露出一脸嫌弃。

「我的妈耶，这个战绩真的惨…」  
「看来那个软件都是女孩子用啊」  
「前面的你是看不起女的玩游戏？」  
「我，青铜，决定去坑这个小哥哥了」  
「我，青铜，决定去下单这个小哥哥了」  
「我，青铜，决定去piao这个小哥哥了」

赵泳鑫看着弹幕，“你们是魔鬼吗？”刚想装委屈说你们不要我了移情别恋了，耳机里就响起了低沉的声音。

“什么你们？”

“啊？刚刚在看微博…嗯…”


	5. 捕猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和有容一起脑的ABO梗  
> 只有两章多点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后编辑于2018.12.18

1.

猎艳，是夜场里永远不会缺席的话题。  
赵泳鑫抿了一口杯中的威士忌，圆滑的冰球反射出斑斓的，光。

那个女人在吧台坐了很久。  
赵泳鑫在观察她。

棕色短发，30岁左右，穿着打扮来看像是一个普通的……白领。  
普通？  
赵泳鑫笑了笑，向她走过去。

离整个计划真正的开始只有十分钟了。  
顾戈想。  
可是她没有找到应该在的人，这个夜场的主人。

“嗨。”  
有人从背后拍她的肩膀。

是他！  
顾戈向他微笑，露出牙齿，就像毒蛇准备吞噬猎物。

“过来玩吗？”赵泳鑫用一个眼神示意酒保开了两瓶啤的，递给了面前的女人。  
女人点了点头，从善如流地接过了酒瓶，仰头喝了一口。  
赵泳鑫没有喝，他依旧在观察。  
“姐姐，你是公务员吧。”赵泳鑫突然地问道，“拿枪的那种。”  
顾戈放下酒瓶，温和地凝视他：“怎么，不欢迎我们公务员来玩？”  
“当然没有。”赵泳鑫向她举了杯，“不过不知道，像姐姐你这样的人，会来干什么呢。”  
顾戈轻轻地笑出了声，鲜红的唇开阖，道：  
“当然是……猎艳。”  
“那，你看我怎么样。”赵泳鑫起身，贴近女人的身体，用手搂住了她的腰身，上下的摩挲，“我够格吗？”  
没有带枪和手铐。  
他放下了心。

“你？”女人适时地推开了他，“对不起，没兴趣。”  
“什么？”赵泳鑫反而反应不来。  
“我说我对你没兴趣。”女人翻了个白眼，“喂，酒吧是你的吧，那头好像打起来了。”

赵泳鑫十分挫败。  
……他，真正的颜值担当，竟然有一天会被来玩的女人嫌弃？  
他恼怒地转身离开，抓住了正在舞池里嗨的约翰，指了指刚刚的方向，道：“你的菜，那边。”  
池约翰喜滋滋应下，赵泳鑫坏坏地想，这臭小子也得碰一鼻子灰。

顾戈看着赵泳鑫离开的背影，终于松了一口气。  
十分钟，刚刚好。  
准备猎捕。

真是了不起，敢在他场子上闹事情。  
赵泳鑫拨开一拨又一拨的人，才看清这几位始作俑者。  
年轻人围做一团，打得乱七八糟毫无章法，满地的酒瓶子。  
这该死的荷尔蒙气息。赵泳鑫翻了个白眼，上前喝止：“再动手就都给我滚出去。”  
他的声音平稳，却带着不容置疑的威严。  
“赵先生。”  
几个小孩儿或许是因为知道他的威名，向来的说一不二，听到声音便立即停了手，像是回到了小学被老师抓住罚站一样缩在了一边。  
地上的小东西在此刻就显得格外凄惨。  
穿的白衬衣已经七七八八地沾上了脚印与酒水，也不知道是哪里见了血，竟然还染红了一片。  
……这群为非作歹的兔崽子。  
赵泳鑫皱着眉毛，多数人便知道大事不好。  
“他怎么惹你们了？”赵泳鑫冷着声音问。  
“来都来了，他不喝酒，跟我们拿乔！”一个男孩儿回，“装什么清高。”  
正是这时候，小东西在地上隐隐的发出了呜咽。  
“……你说我来，不喝酒……就给我钱……”小男孩儿勉强地撑起了身子，眼神直勾勾地盯着那几个人，十足地像是一头小狮子。  
有点意思，赵泳鑫想。  
如果，他把这只狮子养大呢？  
他自认为他天生就有一股冒险精神，也有识良的好眼光。  
他在电光石火间就决定了，要豢养一只狮子，磨砺他的利爪与牙齿，替他去撕咬敌人。

“你们几个，再也不许来这里。”赵泳鑫下了逐客令，“出现一次，我就打断一根你们的骨头。”  
然后他抱起了地上这个惨兮兮的小男孩儿，男孩儿也就二十出头，清瘦得很，不多费力就被一路抱进了最里面的包厢。

池约翰不觉得赵泳鑫会给他真的找个妞儿来，多半是被缠住了要脱身才让他来替的，所以也就没报什么太大的希望。  
权当替人消灾了。  
他拍了拍背对着他的女性，道：“嗨。”  
……呃，不对啊，赵泳鑫瞎了吧，这种妞儿他不把还让出来？

顾戈看到池约翰的时候倒是很平静。  
她的任务已经完成了，自然是轻松了很多。看到面前送上门来的小男孩儿，自然也是起了心思。  
年轻的肉体，她一向不会拒绝的。

“你好。”她笑了笑，将长发撩到了身后，“有兴趣一起喝一杯吗，我请客。”  
池约翰自然只有答应的份儿。  
嘘，说好了，是来猎艳的。

顾戈重新开了一瓶日本产的威士忌。  
“你在这里工作？”她亲自开了瓶，熟练地将酒倒入酒杯中，红色的指甲在灯光下像血一样鲜艳。  
池约翰却意外腼腆地笑了笑，说，“刚毕业，找不到工作。在这里混两口饭吃。”  
顾戈笑了笑，却重新观察起了面前的男人。  
……看起来确实不大，而且也不如刚刚向她发难的那位那么精明。透着一股子年轻人的傻气。  
她的手开始变的不老实起来。  
“那你有没有兴趣，赚点小钱？”她扯过对方的衬衣，池约翰能明显地感受到女人身上带着的，近乎于蛊惑的香水味。  
他是刚毕业的毛头小子不假，但他不傻。  
他笑了笑，大方地回应了对方赤裸裸的诱惑，将女人圈在了怀里，厮磨着对方的耳侧，道：“我可是很贵的。”

肖顺尧没想到自己一回场子里竟然就看到了这一幕。  
他刚刚解决掉两个尾随了王一浩一周多的杂碎，腰侧放着的手枪，带着枪口还是滚烫的。  
一边跟上来的小弟说赵泳鑫刚处理了一通打架的，带着人走了，就剩池约翰自己在，他心想最近不太平，怎么也要提醒着这二傻子一点，却没想到池约翰竟然和别的女人在吧台调情。  
只不过，当肖顺尧走近了以后，他才发现，池约翰怀里的女人。  
竟然是她。

是来……找他的吗。  
他紧张地摸了摸身侧的枪。

“CJ。”肖顺尧倚上旁边的吧台，故作镇定地开口，“…玩呢？”  
池约翰也没想到自己正调情的时候却被人抓了个正着，他慌忙地撒开手，说：“哎呀二哥你回来了！”  
“二哥？”顾戈听见这个称呼冷冷的笑了出来，“这位先生看起来年纪不大，辈分却高啊。”  
“恪尽职守而已。”肖顺尧回道，“不比不择手段的人，已经身居高位了。”  
“最好是恪尽职守。”顾戈笑着看他，眼睛里却是一片杀意，“只不过梨花最晚又凋零——别栽了跟头。”  
“……你们两个认识吗？”池约翰听这些话听的云里雾里，只觉得他可别是绿了自己的二哥吧……  
肖顺尧不掩饰自己的恨意。  
顾戈觉得， 他现在像一匹陷入绝境的狼。  
是会选择过来撕咬她，还是彻底顺从呢。  
她的笑容愈发明艳。

2.

赵泳鑫混场子的这些年月里，男男女女遇见得不少，但这还是第一次觉得一个男的这么得对他口味，尤其是那双眼睛，明明身体已经怕得缩进沙发微微颤抖了，眼神里却充满了倔强，明明嘴上轻声说着谢谢，神态里却透露出些许防备。  
有趣，这小孩儿真是有趣。  
赵泳鑫毫不掩饰对他的兴致，笑着拍拍他的头，转身接过先前吩咐他们拿来的药箱和湿毛巾放在一边，挥挥手示意人退出去。

不大的房间里，只剩下了他们两个。赵泳鑫蹲下身，却没有立刻动作，男孩儿在他打量的目光中逐渐平复了心情，也不说话，只是被盯得有些不自然。  
局长也没说过这场子老板是个基佬啊，这眼神…怎么回事……

“你…”试探着开口。  
“脱衣服。”干脆利落的命令。

？！  
真是个基佬？！

“……”男孩儿面颊迅速泛了红，赧然着扯了扯领口，往后又缩了缩，“…不、不用吧…”

赵泳鑫一看他那样子就知道是误会了，我像是那种英雄救美让人献身的吗？绝了，他心里委屈着，忍不住又翻了个白眼，干脆伸手一巴掌拍在他头顶，又觉得可能用力太重，赶紧揉了揉，啧，手感挺舒服。  
“想什么呢，脱下衣服，我看看伤在哪了，不疼吗你？”

头顶那只手暖暖的，加上面前男人眼里要溢出来的关切，男孩儿似是怔了一怔，眼前渐渐蒙上层雾，然后垂下眼睑侧过脸去，避开这炽热视线，摇了摇头。  
我操，这眼睛真他娘的……赵泳鑫被他无意中的动作撩拨得一口气梗在胸口，不上不下的，难受极了。

“真不疼？”赵泳鑫一只手伸向他的衬衫领口，却被男孩儿抬手挡住。  
“习惯就好了，……我自己来。”

衬衫滑落，露出年轻人精瘦的肤体，白皙的皮肤上印着大大小小深浅不一的疤印，有的细长，像是刀划的，还有的一片红印，或许是棍棒一类留下的。旧的新的叠在一起，只一眼，赵泳鑫就拧紧了眉。  
他本以为这只是个倔一点的傻小孩儿，细皮嫩肉的，说不定还是哪家从小惯到大，不知道社会深浅的小少爷，没想到身上带着这么多伤，估摸着经常受人欺负。  
校园欺凌么…这小孩儿难不成一直任人欺负？

好在新伤严重点的只有左胳膊上被划开的一个口子，玻璃瓶子也没多锋利，故而只是看着血流得吓人点，实际上伤口并不深。  
男孩儿听到他叹了口气，低下头静默地看着男人拿过毛巾，将伤口周围的血污擦去，又换了棉棒揩净刚渗出来的血，然后消毒上药。

男人小心翼翼地敛起呼吸，动作相当轻柔，似乎生怕惹疼了这个人，即使他说疼习惯了。  
“他们打你，你不会还手吗？”

其实他确实不怎么疼，几年训练过程中，别说这点划伤了，连骨折都遇到过好几次。  
他只是觉得疑惑，这个人，包扎技术竟然这么娴熟。  
“……”虽然疼是不疼，但听了男人的问话，他小幅度轻颤了下，扭头看向另一边，顿了一会儿，闷闷出声，“…我妈死之前跟我说，不许我再跟人打架。”

原来如此。赵泳鑫动作一顿，不动声色地瞥了眼男孩儿的手，扬了扬眉，“不想打架，不是每次都会有人救你。”  
“我以后不来这种地方了。”  
“你以为外面多干净？”  
男孩儿沉默着没有回答，只做在思考的样子，心里却想，外面就算再脏，也比你们贼窝干净那么一点，他暗暗生了计较，今晚他的任务是能留下来，但不能着急，必须让这个男人主动开口。

“小孩儿，你叫什么？”  
“……”  
“不愿意说？”赵泳鑫蹙起眉，手上微微施了力，满意地看他疼皱了鼻子，又重新露出一个微笑，“不用这么防备我，救了你就不会害你。”  
那你还这么用力，男孩儿瞪他一眼，“…檀健次，”顿了顿，又加一句，“我不是小孩儿。”

那双好看的眼睛瞪过来时，恼怒里竟还带着点委屈，可爱，“那你多大，还在上学？”  
“…21，过几天就毕业了。”檀健次犹豫着，似乎还在怀疑男人为什么问他那么多。  
“嗯？附近学校的？”倒是…没怎么见过，他眯起眼，嘴上接连发问。

“不，…TH军校。”  
赵泳鑫了然，难怪手上有枪茧。  
见男孩儿提到这个时，面上透出些失落，刚刚倔强着跟他对视的气焰一下子没了，赵泳鑫心中怀疑消了大半，反而对这头小狮子更好奇了。  
“不喜欢那里？”  
檀健次摇了摇头，没说话，赵泳鑫也没有追问为什么。  
“你怎么会跑到这边来的？”  
“…他们是我同学。”檀健次眨眨眼，还带着戒心的小狮子不肯多说一句，但也没有掩饰眼中的厌恶，看上去他很不喜欢那个学校。正常，看他这脾气就跟那地方不怎么投，估摸着没少受欺负。

啧啧，军校的“国家栋梁”。  
包扎结束，赵泳鑫突然抬手捏了捏他耳垂，被人惊吓着躲开也不追，放下手笑弯了一双桃花眼，重新拿过毛巾帮他擦身上其他地方的血污。  
“还没找到工作吧？你爸做什么的？”

檀健次刚伸出手想接过来自己处理，听见这话动作猛得僵住，恨意瞬间涌上他的眼神，身体开始止不住地颤抖，看得赵泳鑫一时心里发紧，忍不住上前把人拥进怀里，却立刻被一把推开。  
男孩儿侧开头不去看他，攥紧了拳，半晌才闭上眼，吐出咬牙切齿的一句，“死了。”

檀健次这一把用了不小力气，赵泳鑫本是蹲着，险些被人直接推倒在地上，他倒也不恼，看着眼前这个小可怜，一时有些心情复杂。他见过很多类似经历的小孩儿，但心疼只对这一个人，替他难过之余，多少还有些气自己沦陷之快。  
猜着他是不喜欢别人的接触，赵泳鑫不再碰他，把毛巾塞到他手里，叹了口气，放软了语调。  
“过去的别想了，是我不对，问你这么多。你自己好好擦擦，我去给你拿件换的衣服。”

檀健次盯着他推门离开的背影，眼中恨意并未消散半分。他父亲确实已经不在了，就因为进一个毒帮做卧底，再没能回来。那时他才七岁，连父亲最后一面都没见到，甚至遗体都…  
他恨透了这些组织，恨不得一个一个亲手端掉。  
一群伪善的，渣滓。

赵泳鑫回来的时候，就看见檀健次正在那里失了魂似得发呆，给他那条毛巾连动都没动，忍不住坐到他旁边又伸出手去揉了揉他发顶。  
感觉到手下的人一瞬间的僵硬，赵泳鑫叹了口气收回手，“考不考虑留在我这里？”  
“不要。”拒绝的十分干脆，惹得赵泳鑫又一口气梗在胸口，这次是被气的，但是想了想他方才露出的刻骨恨意，或许这小孩儿父亲的死是跟他们这一行有关，又气不太起来。

“这里好像还没你想的那么脏吧。”赵泳鑫脸不红心不跳地说着谎话，事实上这个场子是他们最主要的据点之一，很多交易都是在这里进行。王一浩当初起名也是随意得让人忍不住吐槽，赵泳鑫就不明白这个老大是怎么想的，竟然起个什么“BLACK & WHITE”，明摆着告诉别人这里在洗钱吗？  
檀健次不说话，面露踌躇，心里恨恨道，不脏我就不会来这里了。

赵泳鑫看他开始犹豫，就把衣服放一边，这里还没那种“一条龙服务”，不会准备顾客换用的衣物，他只是去楼上拿了件自己防万一备的衬衫回来。  
他扯回毛巾，左手捏着这小孩儿的下巴抬起来，尽可能露出自己最诚意的笑容，虽然在这种动作下，这笑容看起来反而透露出色情的意味，搞得檀健次不由得脸上发热。  
“我教你不受欺负，你帮我看看场子。”赵泳鑫说着开始帮人擦脸，又体贴地添了一句，“是不是也还没住的地方，我帮你找个住处怎么样？”

“不用你教。”檀健次闭着眼任由男人动作，嘴上却再次拒绝。  
“那你教我。”  
“我教你什么？”  
“被欺负。”  
“……”

捕猎  
3.

“进。”赵泳鑫走在前面，推开门示意人先进去。  
檀健次却是微微皱了眉，指纹锁的门是方便，但安全系数实在低得可怜，现在技术想拿到一个人的指纹简直不能再容易了。他想这些人防备意识不会太差，那么就只能说明这里并不是赵泳鑫常住的地方。  
果然狡猾。

“怎么了？”  
“没怎么，在想你用指纹锁会不会不安全。”  
“怎么，你们军校的人都这么谨慎吗？”赵泳鑫眯了眯眼，揽过他的肩带进屋子里，“我要那么安全做什么？会开指纹锁的贼，会惦记上我一开酒吧的？”

如果真的只是开酒吧的话。  
檀健次腹诽着打量起这个两层小别墅，如果无视掉电视柜旁边的那个陶瓷大缸，这个男人的品味还算是不错，…哦等等，角落那个因为头顶灯罩而自带人造佛光的金像是怎么回事？  
于是看见这个小孩儿嫌弃地瞥过来时，赵泳鑫直接瞪了回去，能耐了，还嫌弃？！  
“卧室在二楼，上楼梯右手边第一间给你，我刚刚叫了人来收拾过，边儿上就是我的房间。”

檀健次点点头，换下鞋边往里走，边似无意抬眼看了看，心里正想不知道会不会有针孔摄像头，忽地听见两声狗叫，一扭头就看见一只英斗转过沙发蹿过来，随着赵泳鑫蹲下身子，那狗就一头扎进他怀里。  
“你还养狗啊。”不是不常住吗，狗都接过来了，看来这人是打算长住一段时间了，…是因为自己吗？檀健次看他对着狗头一顿搓，又搔搔狗下巴，抬起头看向自己，一本正经地对自己说道。  
“我也可以养你。”  
“……”

檀健次一时失语，不自然地扭开头，暗骂了一声骚男人，没有出声回答。这反应看在赵泳鑫眼里却成了少年人独有的青涩，心里越发觉着这小孩儿可爱，他弯了桃花眼一笑，刚要再说什么，手机突然响了，他撇了撇嘴，拿出来一看，池约翰。  
“你先上去看看房间怎么样，我接个电话。”说着转过身背对着他按了接听键。

“小鑫哥，你帮我跟我哥说一声，今天我就不回去了。”  
“把到妹了？”本以为这时候找他能有什么正经事，结果这小子一张嘴，就让他差点直接挂了。身后响起了脚步，他又加了一句，“…难道是那个老女人？”  
“也不老吧。我觉得她挺特别的，反正…就…就感觉跟那群女的不一样，我挺喜欢她的，跟她特别聊得来。”

这他妈的都行。  
“绝了，你就这么春心萌动了是吧，想正经谈对象了？”  
手机那边嘿嘿傻笑了两声，赵泳鑫嫌弃地翻了个白眼，随便应几句表示知道了他的诉求。

反正知道是一回事，帮不帮是另一回事。赵泳鑫可没觉得这段感情能有多持久，但也没忘了提醒他那个女人的身份，“哥哥倒是没看出来，你会看上公务员啊。”  
身后脚步声顿了一顿，他循着侧头看过去，正好看见小孩儿拐进房间。


	6. 就唱首给自己的歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *赵泳鑫第一人称  
> *梗自20180727上海咪咕赵泳鑫和张敬豪合唱《给自己的歌》(李宗盛)  
> *大写的崩，健次diss过的那种，别怪我没提醒，被矫情到别赖我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后编辑于2019.4.28

“张敬豪，你考虑考虑呗，我月底的演唱会，去不去？”

这个狮子座一如既往“脱躺横”，进门外套一脱，人往沙发上一瘫，彻底不动了。我正吃着葡萄，腾出一只手把他往外怼了怼，随口提出这个建议。

“别，你可别再拉我了，好容易你有个专场，准备半年了，自己好好表现吧。”张敬豪倚坐起来，抓过靠枕搂怀里，懒洋洋地看过来，“我怎么觉得你这黑眼圈又扎眼了呢？”

我闻言抬手摸上眼皮，确实有点发肿，心想完蛋了，等一开始准备演唱会，还得多整几个面膜。作息颠倒是正常的，写歌儿的都这样——这是以前对外的说法，到底怎么回事儿只有自己明白，噢不是，这几个兄弟也知道。

“赵泳鑫，你别忘了啊，之前你可是信誓旦旦地跟我们保证过已经好了。”

还没来得及想到打哈哈的话，我可怜的瘦弱不堪的肩膀被这狗逼猛拍了一下，差点给拍出嘴里的葡萄籽儿，扭头就见他伸手过来，极其自然且毫不羞愧地揪下一颗葡萄，塞自己嘴里了，“操，想吃不会自己洗啊。”

张敬豪的意思很明白，但我却不知道怎么和他讲，好了吗，应该是，毕竟现在可以正常唱歌了。不管怎么样，能全身心投入到工作中，这是最重要的，至于别的，就显得没那么所谓。

15年刚失恋时，肖顺尧跑过来陪我，结果他自己倒喝得醉醺醺的，趴在桌子上费劲地抬起眼皮，傻乐着跟我说，赵泳鑫，你知道，有些东西只要扎下来，它就没有刺儿尾，你很难发现，也更谈不上拔出来，我们能做的，要么，连刺儿带肉一块割下来等它恢复，要么，干脆就把刺儿按得再深点，深到它没办法再来回折腾。

我知道他这是想起他那个初恋了，这种感觉我懂，就像是把一块钢板打进身体，伤口总有一天会愈合，甚至可以抹掉疤痕，让它重新看起来完美无瑕，但是那块钢板永远都埋在那里，你不知道会不会有一天再翻出来，血肉模糊。

可只要我还好好的，就要继续走下去。至少现在没有像起初那样窝在家里懒得出门，每天过得浑浑噩噩的，甚至因为忘了怕照顾不好bass跟小嘚儿，已经把他俩送到别的地方，所以喝了酒就对着bass的空笼子一个劲儿胡言乱语，从王浩的烂好人脾气，逼逼到尧尧的黑，再到约翰的腿毛跟口吃，哦，还有健次小可爱那样儿。或者有时候就坐在钢琴前面，看着手机里头仅存的她那几张照片来回翻来回看，手上叮叮咚咚砸着黑白键，哼唱着刚分手时写的曲子。后来还会盯着架子上的那些MIC的唱片儿写真出神，脑子里全是哥儿几个这些年在舞台上的演出画面。

大概失恋也会有缓刑期，刚分手那几个月，我跟兄弟们说没事，天高任鸟飞，她嫌我不够贴心，我也不想什么都被她拴着。那时候赶上MIC正处在最艰难的两年，最终哥儿几个决定单飞不解散，美狼兮尔出去拍戏，我就正式开始执行个专计划，写歌，减肥，出歌，减肥，宣传，减肥，一条龙下来，担着五个人的音乐梦，每天连轴转，过得好像已经忘了那个女人。

也不过是好像。这么多年过去，经历了无数次失败的恋情，没有一任是我敢说完全忘记的，只是我知道还有更重要的事情等我去面对，爱情只能靠边站。

想在基地的时候，经常几个大小伙子凑到一起扯皮，侃到初恋，就轮着讲一遍跟姑娘们的相识相知相爱到分手，个个醉的不省人事还要举着拳头喊真爱至上。后来走得远了，才发现哪有吹的那么厉害，如果一个男人眼里只有爱情，那他肯定是个狗逼，事业都不要，拿什么追求爱情。

那段时间里我经常告诉自己，赵泳鑫可以堕落一时但不能囿于原地。虽然肖顺尧说的确实不错，刺儿是一直在那的。刚开始，每次唱到不过如此，在闭着眼、站在聚光灯下哼着那一段婚礼进行曲的时候，我始终没办法控制好自己的心绪，那个刺儿总能一下子露出个尖儿来，直接豁开皮肉，鲜血淋漓。

我又一次次地把那刺儿狠狠按下去，疼啊，当然是会疼的，我却得谢谢这些痛苦，只有这样的真实感才能提醒我，赵泳鑫尚还活着，并未被生活杀死，还在为理想而拼尽全力。

所以生活是多么操蛋，它总让人意识到过不下去了，却又叫人不得不去拉自己一把。明明已经累到极限了，却还得告诉自己，不行，赵泳鑫，你还能走，你还得走，这条路不光你一个人的，你身上五份儿呢。

行啊，那就走啊，这就有了get out里的纨绔。说到这张专辑，以及眼下正要面世的第二张，我真的要感谢张敬豪在这几年里的陪伴，日子过得再不如意也活过来了，在音乐上，我能一直有那么几个志同道合的朋友在旁边，可谓人生一大幸。

随着临近16年年底，tata找到我，把get out的数据全摆出来，不算难看，粉丝们很给力地拿下了很多榜首，只是那些终究流于表面，这几首歌也逃不过石沉大海的结局，只够砸出个水花儿转眼即逝。

她紧接着又掏出几张节目邀请单，说想出头必须考虑去几档眼下还行的综艺，我扫了眼直接回她一句不想去，没劲。

于是不欢而散，她有她的理念，我有我的坚持。我当然可以为了阿妹一句话，就答应去梦想的声音玩一圈儿，因为那里有我一直敬佩的前辈，况且还可以看见听见真正的音乐。至于那几个娱乐综艺？不好意思，赵泳鑫没什么娱乐大众的精神，也只想用自己的音乐去让更多人听到赵泳鑫这三个字儿。

最后闹翻了也正常，被气走的是她，被打醒的反而是我。好比一条路我已经跟兄弟们走了十年，又自己一个人晃晃当当走了一年多，结果这个时候有人跑过来告诉我，赵泳鑫，你这条路根本不通，现实点吧，别走了。

我跟家里人、跟粉丝说着没关系，路是人选的，跪着也得走完，心里想的其实全是操你妈。

年底换了经纪人，公司开始催下一张专辑，我以写歌闭关为由，推掉了所有能推掉的活动。在这个圈里摸爬滚打了这么多年，我终于开始认真地思考为什么这个市场的主流总是靠快餐娱乐站，而我所谓的坚持，意义到底是什么，即使能立马写出十首歌来，弄完下一张专辑，又有什么不同。

我忽然开始理解健次了，这个老幺每次一喝多了就爱抱着我哭，嘴里不停念叨着些乱七八糟的东西，以前是说什么“咱们五个太难啦”，后来变成了“赵泳鑫你说咱们这么走有意义吗，真的有结果吗”，那几年我也只能搂着他来回哄，“会好的，当然有结果”，只是这个结果我们谁也不知道什么时候才来。

等到16年他决定出去拍戏，起初尧尧陪着演《军师联盟》，后来就变成他一个人去面对那个几乎完全陌生的圈子。少数几次见面都不过随便聚聚，他醉了也不再没完没了地缠我。或许就是王浩经常在群里感叹的那样，离了家的弟弟终于长大了。

十月份工作告一段落，健次回北京住了几天，哥儿几个一块儿出去吃了顿饭，他喝到最后已经没了当年的四部曲，捏着酒杯安安静静地坐在那里看着我，背景里是约翰吵着让尧尧脱裤子。快走的时候，他一张脸已经喝成猪肝色，要哭不哭、要笑不笑的，好看的杏眼闪着光，眼眶有点发红，对着我没来由地说了句“赵泳鑫，你得好好的。”

我哭笑不得地瞅着他，伸手揉了揉他发顶，心里有点小惆怅，不由感慨自家小媳妇儿真的长大了，“好啊，我好着呢，你拍你的戏，不用管我，有啥事我还能找张敬豪呢不是。”说完就笑着按下他的酒杯把人拉起来准备送回去。心里也挺纳闷，健次这酒量出去这么久也没见长。

他任着被拉起来，摇摇晃晃地跟在我身侧往外走，一直走到了空荡荡的街上，才缓过神似地突然咧嘴傻乐，朝我胸口轻怼了一拳，“行啊赵泳鑫，趁我不在，又找别人了是吧，我可要找浩哥散你了。浩哥——”

我抿嘴笑了，握住胸前的拳头，低头看见他手上那个戒指，一时有些触动。早几个月的时候被王浩逼着出去散心，一路南下回了趟昆明的家，又跑到丽江呆了几天。不知道那时候怎么想的，脑子一热，跟人家师傅学了一整天，磨出个戒指，挺简单的那种，连条纹也没刻，光秃秃一个环儿，回来赶上情人节，就送给了健次。这小可人儿还嫌丑，一边嘟囔着闲着没事啊磨这个，一边戴手上了，动作是一点也不含糊，粉丝把这叫啥来着，哦口嫌体正直。

檀健次吧，说是挺话唠，但只会犯浑耍宝开开小玩笑，其实心里藏着的事儿不比谁少，到了喝醉的时候才愿意给我们叨叨一些情绪。也正因如此，面对这样的兮尔，我自己这点破事儿，又怎么好让他一直挂着。于是那时我转身抱住了他。

半夜街上没什么人，路灯也昏暗得很，我俩像是发现了彼此光亮一样，紧紧相拥。四下静悄悄的，只有约翰脱了一只鞋拎在手里原地转圈儿，以及队长指着他笑骂的声音。我犹豫了会儿，歪头凑到健次耳边轻轻说了句，“你就放心飞吧，别老想没用的。”

他这回反应得很快，立刻反驳我道，这不是没用的，他想的是我，是赵泳鑫，是他兄弟。我轻笑一声收紧了胳膊，说行，那就换句，别老想这些了，你看好自己的路，哥哥们没法一直陪你走。

健次半天没吭声，直到尧尧在边上催着该回去了，才闷声嗯了一句，抬手回抱住我，拍拍我的背。那一瞬间，我才发现，不管我怎么宽慰他，他心里始终都会挂着我，这是十几年来的习惯，就像我心里也会始终挂着他。

那天是十月十七号，檀健次刚过了26岁生日不久，五个人里最小的也终于跑出去闯荡自己的天地。我想了想自己，年近而立，还在不明所以地过活。

从那时起，我时常会看看自己拥有过的那些，和拥有着的这些，我心里很清楚自己应该做什么——站起来，不能认输。然而事实上，这一切为了自我调节所做的心理建设，其实都很脆弱不堪，且毫无功效。

有位朋友空有才华却不被人欣赏，自己掏钱发歌儿弄了个小型演唱会却来客寥寥，物质精神双重打击，我请他来家里喝酒，没几杯他就趴了，一米八的汉子哭的跟小孩儿一样，“赵泳鑫，写歌儿有什么用啊，能赚钱吗，不能，他们根本听不懂你的音乐。”

这个问题很现实，做音乐赚钱吗，看老薛吧，他现在是火了，可刚认识的时候，他还没多大起色，过的比我们五个还难。而单纯的做音乐，似乎真的没什么出路，老薛的音乐可以说也是在红得发紫之后才为人们所了解。显然不是所有人都能靠别的途径去做到这一点，有的是不能，有的是不想。

关于这些问题，我想张敬豪应该感同身受。他一个身家过亿的富二代，偏要跑出来跟兄弟们做音乐，听听他们耀乐团的歌儿吧，随便拎一首都牛逼，那绝了都，可有什么用，也这么多年了在熬着。后来《镜花园》发行，果然，又一块儿石头扔进去，咚的一声，没了。

等他们做完那场活动，我跑到对门儿跟张敬豪说，我请你喝酒呗难兄难弟。我猜他肯定不好受，心想把他灌醉了好好睡一觉，哪知道这人喝到最后反过来劝我，说的还挺头头是道:你别纠结那么多，现在人们本来就都不喜欢动脑子，大众能接受的一定是次等的，越简单的东西越容易吸引更多的人，难一点的还得学习才能理解，听不懂也正常。

你咋这么看得起自己呢，我翻了个白眼，又不得不承认这段话确实讲的很有道理，即便说的有点曲高和寡。他喝完杯里最后一口，幽幽看我一眼，怪瘆得慌，然后慢吞吞开口，“赵泳鑫，你把自己闷在这里半年多，为了点啥，又为了谁？生活是自个儿的，兄弟们是会一直在这，问题是我们能替你过日子吗？”

“明白，”这话王浩也说过，我拿过酒瓶给他满上，漫不经心地回，“说来说去，就是还得继续走呗，我都明白，歌儿不都录了四五首了吗？”

我不是不想好好过日子，可我真不知道怎么阻止自己不突然撕了刚写好的歌儿，也控制不了耳朵时不时幻听钢琴的旋律。谁不想快快乐乐地活着，可这他娘的就是个死圈，根本无法可解。我就觉得脑子里那两个小人没日没夜地打架，一个苦口婆心劝我别在意那么多，做好自己就可以，另一个不断提醒我，不管我多拼，也根本改变不了别人的观点，我没办法让他们去好好坐下来听我的音乐。

“你不明白，我刚刚那几句全是废话，我真正想说的是，生活确实很操蛋，你抗拒不了的东西到处都有。对，你是没赚大钱，饿死你了吗，冻着你了吗？你有穷到卖了那个玩意儿吗？”他边说还边指向角落那个纯金做的佛，翻了个白眼。他们几个都对我家这个装设表示过嫌弃，尤其是我在金佛头顶安的那盏台灯，我自己倒是觉得人造佛光妙极了。他抿了口酒，“我就问你了，写歌写这么多年，你到底写给谁的，他们懒得听，那就爱听不听，爱听谁听谁，听不懂的你非给他们听个屁，要共鸣可以，真的没有吗？”

我听完愣着下意识摇了摇头，然后抬头四下看了看，没有家徒四壁，没有困顿不堪，好酒喝着，下酒菜也没少一道。那位来我家里痛哭了一场的朋友，听说也有自己的小投资，一时的不顺利让他情绪失控好像也没什么不对。说到底，在抛开当年哥儿五个一块儿受的苦之外，我只是在失恋之后，跑到事业上钻了牛角尖，自己给自己找罪受，大概真的没那么走投无路。

张敬豪还说，也不一定不赚钱，但本身我们写歌儿也不是为了钱，“有就收着，没有就算了，影响不到过日子。万一呢是不是？这样吧，要是哪天咱们几个真炸了，见面就往对方脸上砸车钥匙，怎么贵怎么来。”

我一声不吭敬了他满满一杯，记得这么清楚是因为我当时已经喝光了他家所有的酒，最后跑到自己那儿翻出了那瓶山崎18，其实那瓶威士忌是打算等健次拍完戏回来送他的，这个事儿我后来也没敢跟健次提。

不过那天我睡下的特别早，甚至可以说是那小半年里第一次睡得那么踏实。从那天起，我才算是真正地慢慢往外走。半年多，我费尽力气去给自己一个爬起来的理由，四处碰壁，总无所获，但长久以来梗在心里头的问题，虽说不能算解开了，但总之是不那么重要了。

是我太过于纠结于别人的想法，而忘了自己的初衷，我一直在考虑的是别人为什么不喜欢我的音乐，实际上问题真的出在我自己身上吗？如果不是，那我干嘛没日没夜地折腾自己，他妈的就是傻逼。

张敬豪说的对，“你不要去跟那些娱乐公司的玩偶比较”，我们写歌儿的时候是痛快的，至少能有这么一种方式得以把情绪诉之一快，且不是所有人都听不懂，这已经很不错了。何况公司没有跟别家打压艺人一样，不让我出歌儿，反倒我自己走进了误区。

太久了，终于有人给我推开了一道门，让我看到了一丝光亮，很微弱，但在一片死寂虚无的黑暗中已经足够。

所以我立马一脚踏出来了。舒服。

没过几天，我写了首年华，给哥儿几个发过去，还庄严地配了个加油的表情包，好家伙，这几个人竟然嫌我矫情，只有健次没多久就给我打了个电话，还哭了，带着鼻音跟我说他要唱这首，绝对一定必须得出。在他的强烈支持下，17年年底的男团回归ep里成功加进了年华，唱哭了一票粉丝，后来他们还说我跟健次俩人喝醉酒的时候一直在吹这个歌儿写得好…

檀健次这个小傻子。我知道他过得其实不像他说的那么OK，拍戏辛苦我们都知道，他自己一个人出去，不像以前会有哥哥们照顾，没人提醒他别睡过头，没人帮他在酒局担着酒，没人教他采访时什么该说什么不该说，这都得靠他自己。他真的很争气。

今年年初有粉丝骂他没良心，我他妈的很难理解，我们五个人彼此怎么样，外人谁也没资格去说。

我记得是17年五月，我跟他说我有个演唱会，就剩他跟肖顺尧没跟我同台了让他看着办，他一听是我初恋告吹的成都，说这个机会不能让给尧尧，欣然答应给剧组请假飞过来。现场唱完那首特意写给他的《闺蜜》，他转过身一手搭在我肩上，一手搂住了我的背，这还是头一次，他在台上主动抱住我。

我知道，他这是想告诉我，他一直在。我猜那时他或许在台侧看出来了，我唱到不过如此时的狼狈样子，檀健次总是很懂我。

他被骂的那天，我没忍住给他打了个电话，想问他具体情况，他支吾半天，说没事习惯了，又反过来问我是不是好了，我啊了一声琢磨半天措辞，最后干巴巴地说，“大概吧。”

我确实没能解决那些问题，出道时前辈对我们那伙儿人说过不管谁走出去都是对这个乐坛有责任的，一直以来改变不了别人的不光我自己，既然我不想随波追流，也不想一昧迎合，就只能迎难而上。怎么看怎么听是他们的，输出什么样的音乐是我们的，万一呢。“想什么都没用，一首一首地写吧，等写不动了跟你一块儿去拍戏呗。”

后来张敬豪让我把先前被催的不行了才去录的歌儿全都翻出来重新录一遍，我先捡起了那首《稀客》，他笑话我当时写的时候，是不是光想着远在天边近在心上的檀健次，我告诉他“哪儿能啊，你们都是我熟客，特他妈的熟”。

说这么多，对这个男人已经不能说感谢了，那简直就是感激，到涕零的那种。在我最失意的时候，张敬豪能“收留”我，让我在他家混吃混喝了一年多，虽然我必须得澄清一下，我真的是被硬拉着去他家的，按他的意思:就隔了俩门儿，住哪儿不是住。我看他也没什么工作，行吧，那就住下呗，好赖还有人管饭，乐得自在。

所以我是衷心地希望，在我时隔这么久的回归专场上，能让他上台面对面、近距离地接受我的致谢，这个没良心的倒想着拒绝，还又摆出大哥的架势想跟我谈心。

“专辑准备发了，活动也有的安排了，你这工作差不多重新上正轨了，怎么还一脸苦瓜样，该不会还挂着那个女的吧？”

“我这是愁的行吗，你看我，又胖了，还得节食，啊——烦！”张敬豪随口劝我一句别压力太大，暗暗地伸过手来偷葡萄，我毫不迟疑打掉那只爪，想了会儿，又丢出一句话，“那个人我忘不了，也不打算忘，爱过的哪会说忘就忘了。”

“也对，放不下正常的，但是吧，…歌儿不是也唱了吗，就你一直听的那个，‘岁月你别催，走远的我不追’，别总回头知道吧。”张敬豪唱出来那句，一拍沙发站了起来，我看他终于决定自己去洗一串了，心想爸爸对你很欣慰。

“所以啊，‘我不过是想弄清原委——’”我成功接了下一句，得意洋洋地抬眼，故意放电勾了他一下，“我说你就去呗，到时候一起跟我去上海，咱俩就唱这个，给自己的歌儿，怎么样？”

这家伙回我一笑，“行是行，只不过…”说着，他突然低下身来，我让这张大脸给吓了一跳，猝不及防就被抢走了剩下的半串葡萄。他得手之后迅速绕过茶几跑到电视前，往嘴里扔了一颗，晃着手里的嘚瑟，“你不得给我点报酬啊赵泳鑫，忒抠！”

操他妈的这个傻逼玩意儿，我要去找我的健次。


End file.
